


Him

by glockenspielium



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/pseuds/glockenspielium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never been anyone like the Master, not one person in the entire universe who has as much power over the Doctor as he has; and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/gifts).



No matter what, you know it’s him,  
There’s something dark that stirs within,  
When softly, sweet he calls your name,  
With voices that aren’t quite the same.  
No matter what, you know he’s there.  
He always has that maddening stare,  
So filled with lust and hurt and torn-  
You stare right back, except forlorn.  
No matter what, you know he’ll come  
When all is fixed and said and done,  
He’s always been the same this way  
Constant- by the end of the day,  
He’ll find the TARDIS, coax her door  
And find within his little whore.  
You know its him, but you don’t run,  
It’s always harsh and always fun.  
He tears your hair and marks your skin,  
And holds you close and takes you in.  
And somewhere in between your minds  
There is a connection, divine;  
As outside, panting fills the air,  
With hot sweet kisses everywhere,  
And you are his and he is yours,  
In spite of time and stupid laws,  
And for that moment, it feels true,  
There can be love and him and you.  
But then he stands and with a shrug,  
The mask falls back, and like a drug,  
You realise; however bad,  
However many times he’s had,  
However much he takes your hearts,  
And finds the threads, pulls them apart-  
You’ll always look up just the same  
And, sweating, breathless, say his name,  
And take him in and be just his,  
No matter when or where he is.  
But every time he’ll walk away,  
Even if you beg to stay.  
And every time, you’re his once more,  
As soon as he walks through her door.


End file.
